Pokemon:The NPC's Life
by L-Dizzy
Summary: This 13 chapter series tells the tale of Skip an Pokemon trainer well trying to be one always failing at something as does his new friend Otis. Together They hope to actually do something with their lives and in the end will that ever happen?


Hello there The name's SuperShiningDonutLAActor101 and this is the beginning of my next fanfic based upon Pokemon! The famous video game, anime that will never end media franchise milked for cash or something like that.

Anywho This is an very dark story in my eyes because of the dark humor and issues in this story so if you don't want to read it because of the humor

and issues explained in it then don't read it I don't need negative feedback like this to me it's an waste of time and an non issue. So like yeah Don't post reviews for no reason just to criticize someone for no reason and you don't like the story because of the content and yes this is an Pokemon fanfic just with an bunch of OC's in as well. Thanks for reading this rather long A/N. From yours truly SuperShiningDonutLAActor101.

Nonetheless here's the beginning of Pokemon The NPC's Life... Sponsored by Nintendo but not really.

Disclaimer:Don't own Pokemon so why do I have type this?

Pokemon The NPC's Life Created by LeRoy M Ellis III & Chris Smith

Episode 1 The Useless Life Of Skip PT 1 Of 2

"We begin our journey in The Land Of Johto and in the little town of New Bark City or Wakaba Town where we will meet the the 1st of the protagonist Skip No Last Name preparing to finally leave his home to begin his Pokemon journey of becoming A Pokemon Master." The Narrator said

Skip I don't have an last name for some unexplained reason born on June 19 1991 an light skinned child wears an cap similar to his heroes growing

(Red & Satoshi or Ash I don't give a damn what his name is) very skinny seriously he could fit thru an crack about 5'0 he's very short now process to laugh at how short he is.

"Hey Skip get your ass up it's time for you to leave this house so I can whore myself off to the world and forget that I ever had you." Skip's mother said

Ah Skip's Mother She just like every single mother in the Pokemon series except she can be an bitch...

"Wow Mom isn't this suppose to be a kids show?" Skip replied

"Hell no what have you been smokin'?" Skip's Mom replied

"Whatever Mom so are you going to give me anything before I head to the lab to get my 1st Pokemon." Skip said

"Hey I got something for you, son GET THE FUCK OUT AND DON'T CALL BECAUSE YOU TOOK HALF OF MY LIFE AWAY SINCE YOU WERE AN MISTAKE DAMN YOUR FATHER WHO SHALL REMAIN NAMELESS IN THIS HOUSE BECAUSE I HATE HIM SO MUCH GOD THAT BASTARD JUST LEFT ME WITH YOU I DON'T WANT TO BE CAUGHT DEAD WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU PISS ME OFF EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR NO EXPLAINED REASON." Skip's mom said as she was foaming from the mouth before becoming normal again.

Skip stood there terrified and silent as you could be.

"Have Fun at school, Skip." Skip's mom said after an moment of silent

"But... I'm not going to school remember this is Pokemon there is no school in this

world." Skip said

"Just Get out of my sight before I go Hulk on your ass..." Skip's Mom responded

Then Skip walked over to the lab where Professor Elm would give Skip his 1st Pokemon but unfortunately Professor Elm was out celebrating the toast of the town Eric aka Skip's must more successful rival whom is always an thousands step further than Skip himself because Skip is basically an failure at life (cue nonstop laugh track).

"Oh well I guess I'll head for the obvious dangerous tall grass so I can move on from this crappy town." Skip said as he headed for the grass before he was tramped by Eric's groupies.

"Well that just sucks..." Skip said as he was twitting

"Hey as much as your mom does in bed!" An nobody said

"God I hate this town so much..." Skip replied to the comment

So after the party ended at about 9pm Skip after staying in his room even longer went inside the lab to meet with Professor Elm whom was at his desk researching everything about Pokemon.

"Oh there you are, Skip why didn't you come down to the party to get your Pokemon I had for you?" Elm asked

"Wait what do you mean when you said had one for me?" Skip asked

"I gave the Cyndaquil to another trainer that was there."Elm responded

"Wow this is me pissed off, disappointed, and shocked at the same time... Skip said as he tried his best to hide his boiling emotions.

"You know Skip you should be more like Eric and blah, blah, blah, blah..." Elm said except for the blah part that was going thru Skip's mind.

"That does it I'm going to beat his ass!" Skip yelled as the Dethklok music started to play as he ran all the way to Eric's house.

"You son of bitch!" Skip yelled as he then did something that nobody in Pokemon almost never do fight with fists.

Eric he's just like every rival in the series he even looks like them... Strange if you tell me with the Purple hair and the blue jacket and the cute face that makes all girls get hot and sweaty for some reason...

"Oh Boy allow me to finish this quickly..." Eric said as he just blocked Skip's weak punches before punching him in the chest and kicking him out of his house.

"Look here, Kip you'll never be as cool as me nor will be a good Pokemon trainer as me so what don't you just give up seriously because you're nothing but an failure to your parents and to yourself." Eric said

"Hold on there my name is Skip not Kip you bastard and why do you always have to bring me down for a rival you're an bastard!" Skip yelled

"Aren't all rivals bastards?" Eric replied

"Oh yeah but now you keep talking about my mom ever since you turned 18." Skip said

"Isn't it obvious..." Eric said

"Umm I know she makes good cookies... and she always come over to your house and tells me to go stand in traffic while she at your house..." Skip said

"You idiot your mom is sleeping with me since I turned 18!" Eric said

"Oh what does she do tucks you in at night and tells you Poke-tales before you go to sleep." Skip laughed

"No... we play Naked Twister and have sex after that." Eric said

Skip then became outraged and charged at Eric saying "THIS IS THE REASON WHY I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!"

"Sigh... time for you to find out the hard way, Kip... Go! Feraligatr!"

"Feraligatr! Use Surf!" Eric yelled as His Pokemon used surf to clean out the trash(Get it?)

The huge wave blasted Skip into sky flying much like Jessie, James & Meowth from Team Rocket.

"Damn You Eric, I'll be back!!" Skip screamed

"Don't worry about your mom she'll be good hands or how I like to say it She'll be in good hands because of the sex that I give her!" Eric barked back

"Wow that joke sucked..." Skip yelled as his voice echoed thru the night

"Well I guess while I'm blasting away I'll go into an flashback to tie up the loose ends in this episode and prevent plot holes." Skip said as he finally landed Cherrygrove City or Yoshino City right in the middle of the city.

_Flashback Time!!_

_I was born on June 19 1991 & Eric was born on the same date an year before me._

_From what I remember is that from what my Mom tells me is that my father and herself were drunk as hell real surprise there It's much like what happened in Knocked Up without the happy ending as either were happy about have me which is why my mom treats me like crap all the time because she sees me as the child that screwed up her life as she was hoping to become an Pokemon breeder and my Dad an Pokemon Master as _

_he was an very well known trainer until he gave up his dream and disappeared after my 4th birthday._

_After that my life has been really horrible I guess since that the day when I met Eric the biggest douche ever created God I hate him so much more than well I can't come up with anything catchy._

_Ah... and Eric has been screwing with me the longest as everything he bested me baseball, football, naked Twister(lol very disturbing sport),basketball, girls, Pokemon training ever though I never had an Pokemon and just about everything known to man & Pokemon and he even beat me in something in I would never think he would beat me in, loving my Mom..._

Then I seen an black person with an Kangol(now don't get offended now I'm black myself so I can do this HAHAHA!) and bag filled with Pokeballs on his shoulder.

"Hey are you okay, mysterious person whom after this chapter is going to become one of my closest friends in this series." He said

"Well no my pride is broken & I feel like an idiot." Skip replied

"Whoa hold on don't go emo on me now, Come let's head to my girlfriend's house where I can get you patched up." He responded

"Thanks I'd like that..." Skip said

"The name's Skip from New Bark City." Skip says

"My name is Otis from Cherrygrove City which we are in right now..." Otis said

_And So the two Skip & Otis meet each other for the 1st time but what lays ahead for the two only time will tell what happens next on the next episode _

_of Pokemon:The NPC's Life..._

_To Be Continued..._

It's only begun my friends this series is just getting started now It's about 13 chap, episodes whatever you want to call it Much more Pokemon will be in the series I just wanted to focus on the people for the pilot or the 1st one so yeah and now this is SuperShiningDonutLAActor101 saying Peace...


End file.
